Powering Up Monongah
* ;Full repairs * * ;Loot (full repairs give 20% more rewards) * Fusion cell (random amount) * Random consumables * Copper scrap * Nuclear waste ;Schematics (one of the following) * Plan: Fusion generator * Plan: Large generator * Plan: Windmill |previous = |leads to = |related =Powering Up Poseidon Powering Up Thunder Mountain |edid =PowerPlantEvent |baseid = }} Event: Powering Up Monongah is an event quest in Fallout 76. Synopsis Players have the opportunity to repair the Monongah power plant in West Virginia, requiring basic repairs to the reactor, generator, and cooling system. Doing so will restore power to a part of the region, activating power boxes at the plant (supplying 400 units of power to CAMPs and settlements) and at substations (100 per box). Otherwise, the boxes supply a measly 10 power. Walkthrough * This quest is a timed quest, with one hour being granted to complete it. Inside and around the plant, there are very few hostiles (unlike the Powering Up Poseidon event, which features hordes of Scorched). * The event is the same as at the other power plants, but the location of the areas differ. In general, players need to locate three areas: The cooling towers, turbine hall, and reactor room, and find the damaged components: Pipes spewing steam, sparking consoles, and damaged, grinding machinery. The damaged spots only need to be interacted with in order to be repaired, they do not need any materials. Once 50% of the repairs are done, the event will active markers that help find the rest of the damaged components. ** The generator section is in the main building, and involves finding the large yellow broken machines and selecting 'repair' when close. Whilst searching for these, players should watch for the Protectron Watchers, as depending on your current level, they can deal significant damage. ** The repair the cooling system section is completed through the two outlying buildings. These can be accessed from the main building, or from the outside through a ramp at its base. The actual repair involves fixing leaking pipes (which are distinctively marked with yellow and black warning stripes and emit steam), as well as making an audible hissing noise. ** The reactor repairs require fixing up the yellow control stations in the radiated reactor area. * Although the power plant can be activated once basic repairs are complete, finishing the job by repairing all the damaged areas will greatly increase the experience and caps reward received at the completion of the quest and provide +20% items at the conclusion (this isn't required to receive the generator plans; generator plans are always rewarded as long as the player does not already know the recipe). * Fixing up the power plant restores power to the region, as stated above. In Monongah's case, this affects the: ** Monongah power plant yard ** Monongah power substation MZ-01 ** Monongah power substation MZ-02 ** Monongah power substation MZ-03 ** Converted munitions factory ** Federal disposal field HZ-21 * Once restored, the power plant will remain active for several hours. Reactivating it will require going through the motions of the quest again. * If not completed, this quest will reload almost instantly. Quest stages See also * Powering Up Poseidon * Powering Up Thunder Mountain Category:Fallout 76 event quests